1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a vehicle cooling structure including a heat exchanger.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle cooling structure is known that includes a heat exchanger and a fan conveying air to the heat exchanger. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807.
As shown in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807, a vehicle air conditioner has a connecting duct (12) (the bracketed number indicates a reference numeral used in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807, and the same shall apply hereinafter) including an air intake, and a heat exchanger (15) for cooling connected to the downstream end of the connecting duct (12). A curved portion (17) having a curved surface shape is formed in the connecting duct (12).
In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807, air is conveyed along the curved surface of the curved portion (17) formed into the curved surface shape. At this time, stripping of air inside the curve is prevented by the Coand{hacek over (a)} effect, so that increase in ventilation resistance can be suppressed, and air flow speed distribution in the heat exchanger can be homogenized. Here, the Coand{hacek over (a)} effect refers to a phenomenon where a jet flow is attracted to a nearby wall.
When considering a case of replacing the heat exchanger with a radiator main body in the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-059807 is capable of suppressing an increase in the ventilation resistance by the Coand{hacek over (a)} effect and homogenizing air flow speed distribution in the heat exchanger. However, the amount of air (capacity of air) passing through the radiator does not change. There is a need for a technique that can increase the capacity of air passing through a radiator main body, in a vehicle having a radiator.